1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of tools for personal self-protection. More specifically, this invention relates to a wrist shield with a raised striking edge for defending against and discouraging personal physical attacks and other aggressive acts.
2. Related Art
Law enforcement officers, for example, are often the objects of serious personal attacks. Often they must interject themselves into stressful situations which may turn violent, like domestic fights, arrests for intoxication or stops and searches of suspects for violent crimes or drug trafficking. All too often, law enforcement personnel are themselves the victims of the ensuing violence. Commonly, for example, police men and women are shot, stabbed, clubbed, scratched, kicked, and bit in and around the hands and wrists, usually because these parts of the body are first extended or held up by the officer in self-defense.
All too often, law enforcement personnel are put at risk by an adversary being able to grab and snatch away the officer's own service pistol. Statistically, if an adversary is able to reach and hold the officer's pistol, the chances of a fatal resolution, with either the adversary or the officer being shot to death with the pistol, are greatly increased. Therefore, there is an important need to provide law enforcement personnel with the means to immediately stop the handhold of an adversary on the officer's pistol. Also, there is an important need to provide law enforcement personnel with the means to protect their wrists and hands from the attack of an adversary. This invention addresses these needs.